supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cave of Nex/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Icewish, Ftag, Lorkn, etc. Intro Many of the heroes and villains have been trapped in the Cave of Nex, unable to escape, unless they can beat the deadly trial.... RP Characters Chaos (Icy) Sheik (Icy) N and pokemon (Ftag) Nin (Ftag) Falco (Icefern) Ness (Lorkn) Kogari (Frost) Edme (Edme) Iggy (WolfStar) Zekrom (WolfStar) Keldeo (WolfStar) In the Cave of Nex.... The door closed and sealed behind the group.... Icewish ♥ 04:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC) "Everyone okay?" N asked into the gloom. "I'm fine," the void cube said. Nin hovered in the air in font of N. "I sense that a dark presence is as well." "No Sol to rescue us now." N was worried. "And this is where Ghetsis..." Ftaghn Talk 01:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Chaos rolled his eyes and Sheik peered into the room ahead. It seemed empty. Icewish ♥ 01:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "That could be the Room of Fear. Be wary." Ftaghn Talk 02:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC) (The rooms are always in order) Sheik motioned with his hand for the others to follow him. Icewish ♥ 02:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC) N and Nin followed. Ftaghn Talk 02:07, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The rest of the group followed and the door closed and locked behind them. The room began to fill with water. Icewish ♥ 02:10, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "I've been in here for so long..." A disheveld, ragged-looking Falco emerged. Ftaghn Talk 02:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The floor receded forcing the group to swim. A giant shark leaped out of the water then circled the group from the depths.... Icewish ♥ 02:16, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "I got this." Falco flipped to the other side of the rising water, blasting the shark in its vulnerable nose. (Falco has to prove himself somehow, and Megalodon will only be stunned.) Ftaghn Talk 02:24, December 23, 2012 (UTC) (You have to attack the the gills and eyes, I wrote all of this down somewhere) The shark thrashed it's head back and forth then lunged at Falco. Icewish ♥ 02:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Kogari tried to blast the eyes of the shark with darkness. 03:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Megalodon tossed Falco into the air, then swam deep into the water. Water soon filled most of the room and little air remained. Icewish ♥ 04:24, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Kogari tried to trap the air around him in a wall of light. 04:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The room filled completely with water. Sheik took one last breath then swam deeper into the "ocean." Icewish ♥ 04:52, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Falco swam up and stabbed the shark in the eye. Nin used his power of order to separate hydrogen from oxygen, enabling the heroes and Chaos to breathe. Ftaghn Talk 12:40, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The room soon became filled with air, and the members of the group who couldn't fly fell to the floor of the cave, injuring them quite badly. Sheik stood up and the shark, not seeming to be affected by the lack of water, charged at the group. Icewish ♥ 13:20, December 23, 2012 (UTC) (Let's say everything that happened to everyone happened to Edme. Sorry about the late start) Edme landed on her paws, only causing a couple cuts and bruises. ✧Edme✧ 14:46, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Iggy litterly had followed the group. "Oh god this dude again!" he exclaimed. Keldeo gulped. "What's the deal, I'm sup effective said Zekrom. "Can some tells this dude No super effectinces around here?" said Iggy as he swarm trying to hit the shark. ✰Reshiram✰ "Good!" N's Reshiram used Fusion Flare on the shark, blasting it into the wall. Falco blasted it in the gills with a laser. Ftaghn Talk 21:05, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Iggy shot it's eye, perfectly. Zekrom used bolt strike and Keldeo used focus blast. Bolt Strike missed but Focus Blast stroke because you have to focus in order to use some moves. (XD) ✰Reshiram✰ Kogari struggled to get up, his sheild broke in the fall, shattering and entering his skin. The shards of light dissapeared but the wounds remained. 22:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "I could heal us." said Iggy, as Zekrom swarm around teasting the shark in an idiot way. It was like he wanted to be killed. ✰Reshiram✰ The shark vanished and the room returned to normal. The next door opened.... Icewish ♥ 07:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) "Nice isn't this the dude with millions of eyes were Colt had to light these lights!? Only the last one really anyoned me." said Iggy. "All of them P***** me off." said Keldeo. "The easist one P***** me off." said Zekrom. ✰Reshiram✰ "Shut the (beep!) up," said Chaos to Iggy and his friends. Sheik peered through the door to see the next room. It was pitch black inside. Icewish ♥ 07:30, December 24, 2012 (UTC) "Here." Falco gave Kogari a healing salve. "And here!" Nin shot a ricocheting beam of light into the dark room, lighting some of the torches and strengthening Kogari. Ftaghn Talk 12:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) (It kind of defeats the purpose of this RP if you kill the monster before you even enter the room) The lights went out again. Icewish ♥ 15:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Iggy loled. ✰Reshiram✰ Nin punched Iggy in the mouth. (Yes he has hands. No, not hard enough to cause permanent injury.) Ftaghn Talk 20:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) The group entered the room and the doors shut behind them. Icewish ♥ 20:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Nin glowed brightly, allowing the group to see. Ftaghn Talk 21:34, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Red eyes looked back at them from the darkness... Icewish ♥ 21:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) N's Sigilyph used Light screen to wound Arachne. Ftaghn Talk 21:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC) (...k...you might want to read the page) Lumina Mille shattered the light screen. Icewish ♥ 22:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Kogari's wounds were already healing from absorbing magic. He tried to light the first lantern, but the blast came out with dark specks. "Great, I'm absorbing too much dark energy," he commented. Seeing as it would be hard for him to light the lanterns, he tried to blast the Lumina Milee with dark magic. 22:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my god!" exclaimed Iggy He breathed fire at one lantern, but since he was a beginner, He was already to weak to breath fire at the other 3. ✰Reshiram✰ The monster was unaffected by the dark magic and put the first lanturn back out. It then attacked Kogari. Icewish ♥ 00:08, December 25, 2012 (UTC) "Frick up!" said Iggy as he Keldeo both put the lanturn back on and guarded it. ✰Reshiram✰ The monster slashed at both Iggy and Keldeo, causing blood to spatter everywhere. Icewish ♥ 07:07, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Nin exploded into his energy form, freezing the monster in its tracks. Ftaghn Talk 17:07, December 25, 2012 (UTC) (Why am I making so many typos? DX) The monster broke though the ice and attacked Nin. Icewish ♥ 17:31, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Iggy helded himself and Keldeo. "Zekrom, hit him with a Bolt Strike before he hits Nin." said Iggy. Zekrom did. ✰Reshiram✰ It had no affect on the monster. It threw Nin across the room and slashed at Iggy. Icewish ♥ 18:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) (sorry for absence, I hope it's still fine if I join in.) Ness appeared next to Nin, and tried to help him up. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) (It's fine :) ) Sheik lit four matches and handed one to Nin, Ness, and Chaos. Icewish ♥ 21:30, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Kogari backed away and kept blasting the monster with darkness in an attempt to blind it. 05:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) The monster just stared at Kogari with its thousand eyes. "Light the lanturns all at once," said Sheik to the others. Icewish ♥ 05:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC) (A bit confused, but I'm trying.) Falco lit lanturns along with the others. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 06:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) The monster put Falco's lanturn out and Sheik rolled his eyes. "All the lanturns have to be lit at the same time," said Sheik, again. Icewish ♥ 15:02, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Kogari kept backing away. "I would, but something, probably the monster, is tainting my light magic." 17:25, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Falco was waiting for everyone else to light lanturns while stalling the monster. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care," said Sheik to Kogari. Then Sheik and the others lit the lanturns and the moster vanished. The next door opened. Icewish ♥ 17:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "If this really is the Cave of Nex then the next room is the Room of Arachnids. You guys go one ahead, I'll, um, take up the rear." said Kogari fidgeting. 17:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Falco was following, carrying a laser. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 18:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Why? You scared or something?" said Sheik, a mocking tone in his voice. Icewish ♥ 18:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Me and my family, spiders don't like us. Never had. Everyone in my family had a bad expirience with them, I'm waiting for mine." Kogari replied. 18:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay